


Finally

by braezenkitty



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Sam gets it now.A 13x05 coda drabble.





	Finally

Sam hesitated, gaping in disbelief. Next to a lit up payphone stood Cas, solid and real. He turned, eyes finding Dean. Dean stopped in his tracks, staring.

“Dean.” Cas’ mouth twitched with the hint of a smile.

Dean took a step. “Cas?” he said, voice a broken whisper. He surged forward, gathering Cas in his arms. Cas’ eyes slipped shut as he wrapped arms around Dean.

They held each other for a long moment then pulled back enough to meet each other’s eyes. Dean palmed the side of Cas’ face. Cas broke into a real smile.

That’s when Sam realized.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry about destiel hugs with me on [tumblr.](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
